1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to the field of electronic imaging and, more particularly, to electronic imaging apparatus separable into a plurality of modular components.
2. Background Art
Various modular configurations for electronic cameras have been disclosed in the prior art. Each configuration tries to combine only the necessary components, depending on their intended use, so as to reduce the size and weight of the camera and to provide greater ease in its operation. For instance, European Patent Application No. 225,408 (published June 16, 1987) discloses an electronic still camera that includes three detachable units, namely, a photographing unit, a record/playback unit and a video picture unit. In addition, an optical monitor can be substituted for the video picture unit and a dubbing unit (with dual recording drives) can replace the record/playback unit. Another modular still system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,962, including a portable electronic camera, a portable light source, a portable additional memory, and a portable image previewer and image processor. These modular components may be carried about (e.g., in a briefcase) in separated form, and then interconnected together as needed.
Modularity in a motion picture setting often takes the customary form, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,101, of separate camcorder elements (separable camera and recorder). A similar approach allows a single electronic system to be used for both still and motion picture photography. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,205, a camera head, having an image pickup member, a taking lens system, and a shutter, is selectively mounted to either a still camera body or a motion picture camera body. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,876, an electronic camera unit interconnects either with a still image recorder or, via a special adapter detachably coupled to the electronic camera unit, with a motion video recorder.
In some cases, modularity is an adjunct of using either a conventional photographic film or a video imaging system in relation to the same photographic instrument. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,811, a still camera system includes a single lens reflex body for carrying either a film back for supporting conventional silver halide film or a still video back having a solid state image pickup device and a disc recording system. (Of course, it is widely known that conventional photographic cameras can employ a variety of film backs for different films and/or applications.)
The solid state image sensor has characteristically been employed in such modular systems as a singular element for providing an electronic image for every application. If, as in U.S Pat. No. 4,691,253, both high and low resolution is desired (for recording continuous motion in comparatively low resolution and for recording still scenes in comparatively high resolution), a solid state image sensor having sufficient photosites for the more demanding use (i.e., the higher resolution) is specified. Applications with incompatible video requirements, e.g., color or monochrome rendition, ordinarily require use of entirely separate photographic instruments, one devoted to each requirement.